This invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to board games of the type played by two players, each of whom has a set of playing pieces, with the object of the game being the entrapment of a particular playing piece of one player by the other player.
Board games come in many varieties, involve any number of players, and require various degrees of skill by the players. The most well-known board games are chess and checkers, both of which are designed for two players. Further, both of these games utilize sets of game pieces: in chess, the sets of game pieces include various distinctive pieces; while in checkers, all the game pieces in a set are alike. In both games, the pieces are manuvered or moved between spaces laid out on the game board in accordance with an established set of rules. While these games are fun to play and, in many instances, require a high degree of playing skill in order to win, there is, nevertheless, a sameness to each game. This is because the board layout for each game is always the same, and while this does not make these games any the less fascinating to their afficiandos, it can make them boring to others. What is desirable, is a board game that permits variability between games while staying within certain overall confines, so each game can be different from preceding ones while, at the same time, not requiring the players to know more than a few rules.